Majin Powers
by MOR the Divine Being
Summary: The son of a World Noble of the Donquixote line! Now that he has eaten the unknown fruit known as the Majin Majin no mi he will take on the pirate world by a very big storm! a Storm that will be recognized as the terrible terror, Majin Buu. OC, Other Anime Element.
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh"

One eye opens as the other opened, both are now open as gives ones' individual a vision, sand was what he saw. A child with a blonde hair now stood up from the sand as he realizes that he was not familiar with his surrounding, he looked around as he saw he was no longer knows where he is. It was a small island that had only two palm trees to offer, it does not has much land as most of its land is a small surrounding of grass surrounded by sands.

The boy face turned from confusion into panic as he turns his head around frantically and checks everything. He then saw his shirt was missing from his attire, leaving him only with his pants. He gulped as a feeling of dread was reeling in his heart. He then decided to call out with a shout to the sea.

"Father!" He shouted to the distant sea, hoping that his father was around and heard his calling. No response other than the sound of the waving water was heard as he gulped once more.

"Doffy! Rosy! Come on, this isn't funny!" He shouted hoping that it was only a very well placed prank by his two brothers. He looked around and saw no response, no nothing, and no hope.

"Anyone?" He muttered weakly as he looked around and saw that no one is around him, only him, and the island itself. The child could feel as tears are attempting to leak out from his eyes. He shook his head furiously as he hold down his eyes to prevent tears from coming out. He then hold them out as he took a deep breather, he then decided to reminisce what he last remembered.

He remembered that he was playing round the new mansion his father decided to move in, he remembered him talking to his twin brother Doflamingo about their current situation, he remembered how angry his brother were about their current situation, how they were no longer one of the World Nobles, though they maybe twins he was not much of a same like Doffy, while Doffy likes to bask on the privilege of being a World Noble he only enjoys one thing, and that is being with his family, Nobles or not Nobles, he remembered playing around with Rosinante inside the mansion, he remembered asking her mother of her condition, and he remembered taking a quick nap from being too tired. He remembers dreaming of fire, people were screaming, there was anger everywhere, everything was so hot, it was like he was on fire himself. That was the last thing he knew before he found himself here.

Now it is time for him to face fact. He, Buulzario Donquixote, is stranded on an unknown island, with no knowledge of what had happened or transpired, and the only thing he could currently do is wish, wish that a miracle would happen. He then heard something and felt a new sensation entering him, one which he was very familiar with.

He was hungry

"Ugh, I wonder if there's something I could eat around here?" He wondered as he looked around the island, and mostly the palm tree, and as fate decree it he then found something that caught his attention. Under a palm tree, he saw a fruit, not your usual everyday fruit, it was different. The fruit was round like a ball and flexible like a rubber, it has holes all over the surface, and it is colored pink, the fruit size was one that is similar to an apple. He observed the fruit for a couple of second before shrugging; the fruit seem like a safe thing to eat. He then opened his mouth and ate the fruit whole.

The next thing he knows was that his previous thought was proven to be wrong.

"Bweh!" The child screamed as he had just tasted the weirdest sensation that he have never felt in his whole life.

'That fruit taste horrible! Is it even a fruit!?' Buulzario thought as he childishly tried to clean his tongue, as he proceeds to do just that something else caught his attention. He saw his and noticed his skin was no longer what it used to be, it was pink.

"MY HAND! WAIT, NO, MY SKIN!?" Buulzario screamed as he was freaked out by the sudden change, he then observed himself and saw that his whole skin was now pink. He then felt something began to change on his body, he could feel his nose began to disappear from the surface of his face, his ears began to change shape as became more of a cylindrical hole, small holes began to appear on his chest, shoulders, arms, and head.

*BOINK*

Something else grew on his head. He then tried to touch whatever it was and felt something that he would best describe is like a tail.

"Wha-wha-what is happening with me!?" Buulzario screamed as he ran toward the nearest water to see his own reflection. He then approached the beach water and saw his own reflection. He was no longer recognizable as Buulzario Donquixote, for another creature has replaced his image.

 **(AN: He's basically looked like Kid Buu now)**

"What…happened to me?" he muttered in fear as he rub his now new look. He then pinched himself as he wanted to see if this was only a dream or maybe a very weird nightmare. As he pinches his new pink and flexible skin, he then felt a pain and saw he was still in the same state. He was in no dream, it was real, and he was no longer Buulzario Donquixote.

He then saw something that catches his eye. He looked up and saw a paper flew right over to him; he then caught the paper on his hand as he saw writing on it. He then read what was written on the note.

 _Dear little Buulzario_

 _That fruit that you just ate is a Devil Fruit called the_ _ **Majin Majin no Mi**_ _, a gift from yours truly._

 _MOR_

 _P.S._

 _You can no longer swim on water._

He then looked up again to see where the note had come from and wondered who this MOR figure was. Without anything else to come, he could only drop down with a sad sigh. He looked up to the distance and wondered what he would do now that he looked like this.

'I wonder what mom is doing right now. They must be worried sick right now with me missing and all' he thought as he looked at the distance sea.

'But…will the even recognize me now that I look like this?' He thought he then stood up and looked back to the reflection of his face from the ocean water. Now he looked more like a monster, a creature that is to be feared by people, and a freak that may not belong in his family anymore. He wondered what kind of cruel sick joke this MOR figure was playing, and most of all why must he be the one to bear this fate.

'I wondered what Doffy is doing right now' He thought to the bottom of his heart as he looked back to his reflection, the he felt something morphing on his face as he looked at the reflection. He then saw his face began to change, into the face which he recognizes very much.

It was the face of his brother, Doflaminggo Donquixote.

"Ahhh!" He screamed as he fell down to the sand. He stood back up to see his reflection and saw that his face was indeed replaced by the face of his brother! He then began to touch his own face as he saw his face was indeed now in a different shape from before.

"Wha-what happened? How did my face turn?" He wondered as he looked back to his own face. He began to think back and remembered that he was picturing his brother's face.

'Could it be?' He thought with a small glimmer of hope. He then began to picture a face. He then saw his face began to morph and turned into his original face. Though there was only one problem, it was only his face that changes, much other feature of his body stayed the same. Then by the sudden his face then morphed back into the original Majin face, realization hit him as he realized he did not returned his face original in anyway, only shape his now face into his previous look. He sighed in hopelessness; he had to face fact that he may go to stay looking like that forever.

"Now what do I do?" He muttered as glanced at the distant sea. He then thought of what life would be like now that he was like this, he had ate that Devil Fruit and now he looked like this. He looked down to the sea tried to enter the water, but as he entered the water he could feel himself feeling heavy and weak, the note had spoken true that he could no longer swim in water.

"I can't even swim now, how am I going to escape this island?" He muttered in desperation. By chance he heard a sound by the distance. His ear hole perked up as he heard a sound. He then looked up and saw a shadow looming over him.

*SCREECH*

"AAAHHHHH!" He screamed as he duck in a defensive manner. Darkness then looms over him as fifteen feet carnivorous bird came down from the sky and swallowed him whole, it then landed on the small island. The bird chewed the body on its mouth as it immediately swallowed the boy on its body to be digested.

Inside the body Buulzario closed his eyes in fear as he was about to die, he could feel the acid water all around him, he was now in the belly of a gigantic bird that probably going to the one that sends him to his maker. How short was life, he couldn't even return to his family, all he was wanted was to see them again.

'Will they even want me now? I don't even look like me anymore; I looked like a monster now!' He thought frantically as the space inside the birds belly tightens to swallow him again.

Will his family want him back? He's now different from the others and no longer like a noble or a human being which his father loves so much, he's just a 'Thing' now, would there be any small hope in finding his way back to his family. Would his father love him like he would always do? Will his mother hold him in protection like she always does? Will Doflamingo and Rosinante play him and treat him like they always does?

…

…

…

"No they won't" He muttered in desperation inside the belly, but then he let loose a small smile.

"But even so, I just want to see them again, even if it's the last time" He said as he could feel his body melting inside the stomach of the giant bird.

The bird who was sitting on the island once more looked up as it could feel something was wrong, it began to feel a new sensation entering it, it then squawked in panic as it saw pink substances were coming out of where the bird would get Nature's call, and pink substances began to come out of the birds mouth. It trashes around as it could feel itself being consumed by the pink substance. The bird was swallowed whole as the pink substances began to cover the whole body, the pink substances then began to shape into a small figure.

A dark sclera and red irises reveal itself as a pair of eyes opened. It saw not darkness, but light of the sun, and a familiar beach which is to be his prison. He was then felt with confusion as he saw no bird around.

"Huh? Where's that giant bird?" He wondered aloud as he looked around and saw no bird. He then sit down with a sad sigh, but then he could feel something weird inside his body as he touches his new body.

"Ugh, what's wrong with this new body, why does weird thing kept happening to me? Next thing I know I might just grow a pair of wings on my back" He muttered in sarcasm, but to his shock he felt a new sensation entering him, he could feel something growing on his back as he could feel the existence of a new pair of limb on his body. he turn his head and saw what had just grew on his back, it was a pair of gigantic black wings, the similar black wings which belonged to the winged predator that had just ate him.

"I-I-I HAVE WINGS!?"

* * *

After he discovered the pair of wings he had thought of how it had became to be, and conclude that the disappearance of the giant bird that ate him must have something to do with it. He then tried to use them wings to fly, but like every bird that learned how to fly he first had to learn how to fall like a bird as he fell down from the air a couple of times, and one time he fell in to the sea water nearly costing his life. After he got a bit used to with his wings he then tried to fly out of the island and was successful.

Now the Majin known as Buulzario Donquixote flew in the sky with a gigantic pair of black wings on his back, and now he begin his step in finding his way back to his family. Though there was only one problem with that goal.

"Now…where am I supposed to go?" Buulzario thought as he wondered over the sky as he flaps his wings to the distance. He had no firsthand knowledge of where he currently is.

"I wish there was something that could help me find where I am" He sighed in a defeated tone. Over the distance then he saw something that caught his attention, it was an island.

"Another island? I should land there, holding these wings are really getting me a bit tired" He muttered as he went over the island. He approached the island and saw that it was large island, not a small one like which where he was stranded on, maybe he could find something there to help him, or better yet, real food.

From above he saw a forest on the island and decided to go into the forest, he flew above the forest and drop from there. Landed very safely inside the forest he began to look around for something. He walks around to see if there was something he could eat saw something.

Over the distance was a pile of Bananas, heaping pile of Bananas. A grin split on his face as he ran to the heaping pile of bananas in hunger, he doesn't care what was on his way, all he currently wants is those bananas!

He was about to reach those bananas when suddenly he was stopped by a giant tremor that appears infront of him. Dusts flew everywhere as a gigantic figure could be seen now; the dust dissipates revealing a gigantic beast in front of him. A ten-foot pink furred beast stood in his way, it had a swollen looking belly, a hippo like head, a spike and the head, and a pair of long sharp claws on both hand.

 **(AN: It's a Congalala)**

*GROAAAAR*

It roared his way as it ran to strike him. Buulzario is one that has never been into a fight before as he was used to living the good life as a World Noble, but by instinct he immediately retracted his wings and flew away from the pink gorilla. He then saw the pink gorilla looking up at the sky, it was looking at him.

"What the hell is that thing!?" He muttered as he now felt the threat he was in, and the danger he had walked into. He then saw the gorilla doing a pose and by surprise in jump to the sky to reach him, and by gods it did. The beast appeared in front of him as he could only saw the enraged beast in all of its glory. A claw appeared as it sliced off his arm. Full on pain erupted.

"AAAAGHHHHHH! MY HAND!" Buulzario screamed as he looked at his severed pink arm and saw the beast dropping, as his severed arm also landed near the beast. Buulzario looked at the beast in full on anger as rage erupted inside him, steam beginning to come out the hole of his body.

"YOU BASTARD!" He roared with almighty roar as he launched his other fist with full on strength toward the beast, his arm extended like gum toward the beast as it launches one deadly punch. Unknown to him, behind the launched fist was the strength of the gigantic bird he had absorbed, and with the new posses strength he now launched on of the deadliest fist that the beast might have ever face. The beast saw this coming and decided to face it head on, as it met with its belly, the beast roared in pain as it was launched away.

Buulzario huffs in tiredness as he put out every ounce of his strength behind that punch. He flew down and saw lying on the ground was his severed pink arm, he saw the parts of the disconnected arms and saw there was no blood coming out. He looked at the two and decided to grab his fallen arm. He touched his fallen arm and noticed how squishy it was, almost like a gum. Even though his arm was disconnected from his body he could still feel control over his severed arm, he then tried it and saw his severed arm moved over his brain will.

He then heard another rumble as he looked up and saw the beast approaching from the sky; he panicked as he moved back before he would get caught by the beast. The beast landed on the ground, tremors appears as everything flew away from the full force of the beasts landing; it opened its mouth to snap at the target with full force of its mouth. Buulzario in response threw his still severed hand at the beast as it at the severed arm wholly.

'I just got back my arm, and now I lost it again' Buulzario grumbled as he moved back from the beast. The beast looked and saw that he did not manage to snap his target wholly, only a limb of its target.

He was angry at the beast, and a single thought came over his mind.

'That beast is strong! And if I want match such beast I would need strength of the beast itself' He thought, but that thought could also be heard as a wish as the severed hand inside the beast melted.

Outside the beast was about to run over the Majin but to his surprise the beast suddenly stopped. He looked and saw the beast wriggling around and suddenly pink substance began to come out of the beast and enveloped it wholly. The pink substance turned into a pink ball as it flew over the Majin who was shocked at what he had just witnessed. The pink ball entered the Majin as it became a part of him once more, he then saw as his arm grew back, and not only that but he also felt a thousand time stronger than before.

He then looked over his body and saw his pink body was now more muscular even for a kid size body.

'Is that what happened to the giant bird that ate me? Did I also absorb it like how I absorbed the Beast?' He wondered, but his wondering was cut off short as he snapped back into reality and remembered his goals.

Bananas

* * *

After a meal of heaping pile of Bananas he had a clearer time of thinking what had transpired at the fight between him and the beast. The first thing he remembered was that he did not bleed even with his arm severed from his body, and that he was still able to control his arm even though its disconnected from his body. The second was that his body was like gum, it was flexible which explains why he could launch his fist at the beast from a distance away. The third was that he could absorb things; the gigantic beast had been absorbed by his disconnected arm which was inside the beast itself, which mean he could absorb things with his body, and make them his as he gained the strength of the beast itself. All of this new strange power, all of them coming from the Devil Fruit he had eaten.

'Maybe that fruit wasn't much of a curse after all?' He thought with optimism on his side as he thought up of the incredible thing he could do now. His thought then drifted to his families.

'I wonder what they will though of me once the learned of this' He though in worry. He then decided his break was over as he retracted his wings, and with a new found strength of the beast he jumped up to the sky as he then flapped his wing to fly over the forest. He then flew over head to search around the island for anything. Something then caught his attention. He flew over which caught his attention and landed.

"Huh, a shipwreck? I might find something in there that could help me" He muttered as he jumped from the ground on to the ship, he looked up to the jolly roger and saw a skull picture, which would mean this ship belonged to a pirate. He immediately checked around the ship and saw that it has been split into two, by something big he would guess, and as it seems there is nothing on the ship, no body or skeletons.

The lack of remains confuses him as he looked around the ships for anything that could help him; he then entered a room and saw this one was different from the others as this one was more spacious and decorated. He looked around and saw chests and cabin lying around, on the table was a map, he looked over the map and tried to figure out where he was, but to no avail he couldn't figure out anything out of the plain map. He looked around for anything else that might help him, and to his luck he found something, it was journal. He decided to open the most recent page of the journal. He then read the journal, belonged to the captain, it describes how him and his pirate crew got stranded on an unknown island because of a gigantic sea king, how some item call the Log pose had to be adapted for a couple of days before he could get out of the island, and how the crew tried to repair the ship back. The journal also mentioned how then crew had problems with the local beast and tried to take it down, the pink furred gorilla that he had defeated.

'Huh they tried to take down that beast hmm? Well it was pretty strong so they might have died fighting that thing, and what the hell is a Grand Line?' he thought, though that would give off the question of what happened with their bodies. He then looked at the map and saw what the Grand Line that was mentioned, but even so he still couldn't read maps. He shrugged as he decided to find out the so called Log Pose is inside the journal. The Log Pose is described as a compass for whoever that sails inside the Grand Line, the Log Pose will point at an island and would change the point of direction when the Log Pose has adapted with an islands' magnetic wave. He then decided to look around for this Log Pose, when he looked around he founded the item, exactly as the Journal described it looked like. He then saw where the Log Pose was pointing at, and was a direction that probably is not even north, the needle is not pointing to the island, so as the journal said the Log Pose must've adapted with the island magnetic wave and pointed to another island.

Buulzario grinned in excitement as he finally found another destination, and just maybe a way to return to his family. He got out of the shipwreck, but then stopped as he felt something very wrong. His beast instinct was kicking in, a danger was coming his way, but he couldn't see what was coming as there was nothing around him.

He looked over the coast and saw the water ripples, something they came out of it. He gaped as he saw the full size of the creature that had came out of the water, it was gigantic, no gigantic wouldn't even cover its description, it was titanic! The creature may look docile but his Beast instinct was telling him it was anything but docile. It was titanic sea serpent.

"The Sea King, maybe it ate the pirates?" He muttered in fear as he looked at the titanic sea serpent.

The serpents' eyes began to look over to Buulzario, which in response he got a little bit nervous with the current development. He then decided to fly away, if he was quick enough he could avoid the sea serpents' appetite for pink gum looking creature, which is him. He flew up as he flapped his wing with much strength behind them; he soared to the sky as he decided to avoid the titanic sea serpent. He looked over the Log Pose and saw where it was pointing at, and flew over the direction in speed, finally escaping the sea serpent. He looked back and saw the sea serpent was all gone, he sighed in relief as he was now in the clear, but before he could move he heard a sound. Something then came out of the water below where he is. A mouth appeared visible as the Majin was wide eyed in surprise.

*GLOMP*

'Why do I always get eaten by gigantic creatures?' He thought as he was currently inside the neck of the sea serpent, about to be swallowed in to the belly of the beast. He had been food for animals, and he was tired of it now, he stretches his arm as grabbed hold both end of the inside of the neck.

'No more, just remember it's just like with the beast and the bird' He thought as he willed his body to deform and latch on into the titanic sea serpents innards.

Outside, the sea serpent chokes as it could feel something strange happening on its neck, then all of the sudden it saw pink substances coming out of its body, it started to envelope the sea serpents body as it roared in pain, and suddenly the whole body was covered by the pink substances even the bottom half that is under the water are pulled into the air as the pink substances created a gigantic pink ball. The gigantic pink ball shrunken, it shrunk farther as it became small. Then the ball morphs into a familiar figure known as Majin Buulzario Donquixote.

He then opened his eyes, and grinned in excitement!

"It works, yes! Now if I gained the strength of the Beast, I should also…" He wondered as he looked at the sea water. He retracted his as pulled out every ounce of power behind his fist, he then punches the air. The air was suddenly split into two as the sea water began to ripples in waves. He grinned in excitement, as laughed hard; he retracted his wings and flew away in a sonic boom speed.

"Yes! In this speed I'll get home in no time!" He shouted in excitement as he flew over the sky. The sky sonic boomed in sound as he increased the speed of his march. He looked back at the Log Pose and saw he was at the right direction. The sensation of power, it was ecstatic! Never in his childhood had he ever felt so strong, He had just defeated three different kind of beast and became strong only in matter of hours! When he and his family was still a World Noble he had privileges to many things, at that he thought power was a privilege on status, one that is available to you from your birth, but now he realizes, power is earned, it is to be gained, and with his **Majin Majin no mi** on his side he can become strong, stronger than ever, and it felt so GOOD, the battles, the survivals, the domination!

"hihihihehehehaahahHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA! I BELIVE I CAN FLY~!" Buulzario shouted in pure ecstasy as sing a song out from his mind as he flew on the sky high.

* * *

 **AN: Yeah I got this idea for a story and thought 'Hey why not?' Leave a Review and comment please, I for one might need them because this is the first time I am writing a ONE PIECE fic.**

 **Place your opinion on the character I had just created.**

 **Majin Buulzario Donquixote, the twin brother of Doflamingo Donquixote, which not much of a twin anymore since Buulzario would be looking like Majin Buu from now on.**


	2. Chapter 2

He flew over the new island which where the Log Pose had pointed. With the strength of the beast, sea king, and the giant bird he had absorbed, getting to the island was not much of a problem, but it did took him a couple of hours to arrive at the destination. He flew above around the island and so far he hasn't encounter anything that might threaten him, but it still doesn't mean he would drop his guard down, being animal food for three times in a row has taught him that nature is a world full of surprises.

Buulzario had long time thinking about things more clearly. For first of all he no longer look like the person he claims to be and that would be a problem if he ever finds his way back to his family, there would be a probability of 80% that if he even claims himself as Buulzario it would be in vain with his new look and all, he already take a long look at himself and new he looked more like a 'thing' instead of a child, with that comes another matter which he had thought about.

He thought of the times every creature he met always get absorbed by him, the **Majin Majin no mi** allowed him to absorb these creatures and took on their strength, but as he think of things more clearly he realizes that strength was not the only thing he had absorbed, he also absorbed everything made those creatures what they are; abilities, memory, form, and build, those are what he gained when he absorbed them. His mind had become much more clearer than it was before, when tried to think back everything that happens he realized that he had viewed a memory he had clearly never experienced, he realizes that he was not seeing trough his own perspective, but from the perspective of the creature he had absorbed; he saw how the giant bird had crossed along the island which he was stranded on and saw himself as a prey t be eaten, then he saw how the gigantic beast had fought of a band od pirates which he realizes was the pirates of the ship he had discovered, he saw how the beast saw him trying to get his pile of Bananas and was enraged by his action, then he saw how the pirates were eaten by the Sea King, how the Sea King also saw himself also as a prey. All the information he gained, it was overwhelming, but somehow his mind came trough and calmed itself as he gained a new lighting on his power.

He then thought about his wings, some how he could always get them out and make them disappears on a whim, it had been instinctual on how he had them wings in and out, but he thought back and realizes how his wing resembles the Giant birds wings which he had absorbed, he realizes he had also gained forms of the creatures he had absorbed, he then thought of how the wings he used were not his arms like how the bird was, instead it formed on his back as a new set lf limb, it indicates that he does not morph into the form of the creatures he have absorbed, rather he could create forms of the creatures he had absorbed, and to test his theory he had tried to morph his hand into the same arm of the beast itself and at the same time creates two more set of wings of the Gigantic bird, his theory was proofed right, instead of transforming into the creatures themselves he instead creates the features of the creatures as a part of his limbs.

All this leads to the fact that there is no fucking chance he can retain former look back, the fact is that he doesn't transform, only create. The price of power if one would call it, though for the record he didn't really wanted the power, he gained it all by accident, and there was still the weird note that told him someone called "MOR" explicitly gave the Devil Fruit as a gift for him. It was a bothering fact there is someone out there that could be a master mind behind why he was stranded on a small deserted island in the first place. He will find out the truth eventually, but for now he would need to find out what there is to offer on this new island.

He flew above the new island, from the high sky he could see that this one is much bigger than the previous island he been on, maybe this new island would have much more to offer than the previous one. He looked around the island and saw something on the distance. He decided to fly down to the forests as he decided to get an up close inspection.

'Hmm I was pretty sure for a second there I saw something. Maybe it's just my imagination?' Buulzario thought as he walked trough the forest. Though something then caught his attention, his hearings perked up as he turned to his right, he heard a rustling sound.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Buulzario called out anyone behind the bushes. He waited for a few moments after a couple of rustlings, nothing came out. He looked at the bushes and saw nothing; he then shrugged as he turned to his side and saw something standing beside him, he turns and saw green eyes staring at him.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Buulzario screamed in terror as he stares at the form of a little kid with green eyes boring on to his very own eyes as they made contact. The kid in mention that looked a bit younger than he is has a black hair, very pale white skin, and has green line tattoos under his eyes that goes vertically. The kid only looked at the Majin with a bored expression, even as he saw the freaked out look of the Majin. Buulzario stopped his screaming as he took deep breath franticly as he turned at the little kid with an annoyed look.

"Don't scare me like that!" Buulzario screamed at the little kid who in respond still looked at him with an unchanging expression, which annoys Buulzario. The kid shrugged with the same expression before responding.

"I'm sorry" Said the kid as Buulzario grumbles on the kids' unexpressive respond since the apology doesn't even sound like it was said intently. He then noticed something very eye catching about the little kid, first is that he was male, but second is that he was naked. Buulzario eye twitch in annoyance as he looked at the kid.

"Well just don't do that again, why are you naked any way?" He asked as he saw the kids' only response was tilting his head in confusion, though the bored look on the kid's face doesn't help to define if the kid gets what he just said or not.

"lost my cloths" Was the only respond given by the little kid. Buulzario sighed in annoyance at the respond. He looked at the kid as he motioned the kid to follow him.

"C'mon follow me" Was all he needed to say as the little kid followed him. After a couple of second trough the forest they found a cave nearby. He then felt a tug; he turned and saw that it was the kid that was tugging his arm. He then pointed at the cave.

"Yeah, what about the cave?" Buulzario asked the little kid.

"Where I live" Was the response given by the kid. He looked in curiosity as he then walked to the cave with the kid following behind him. As they entered the Cave he saw the kid walking around the place like a person that knew the layout of the cave itself, he then saw the kid looking up on the ceiling, he then looked up as well and saw what he was seeing. It was a horde of bats sleeping on the ceiling, it was a bat cave. He kept his mouth quit, not wanting to wake the bats up, he then saw the pale skinned kid walking deeper into the cave as he followed the kid behind.

"Hey where are we going exactly?" Buulzario asked the little kid who was still walking, he then saw the kid turning his head at him while still walking.

"Home" was the only answer given by the Pale kid as the kid turn his head back. Buulzario was very annoyed by the lack of explanation behind the answer as he kept following the kid. After a minute of walk through the cave they finally reach the destination, and what Buulzario saw immediately threw him off his expectation.

It was a dome like space where the on the top was hole that gives off a bit of lighting to the cave, but what amazed him was what the lighting shone upon. On the middle of the clearing was a statue, a statue of a man that has bat like wings and foots, a tail with an arrow like shape on the end, and two horns on the head, long hair, and a hole on the chest. The most eye-catching feature of the statue was the man's expression, the man face has a familiar feature of the expressionless face that the little kid shows to him, but the only thing different was one thing, the man's mouth was one that shows a smile.

"What is this?" He muttered at the statue. He then saw the kid pointing at something in front of the statue. He saw what the kid was pointing at and saw a pedestal. He saw the pedestal and saw nothing on it.

"Huh? What's with it? There's nothing on it" Buulzario asked in confusion. He then saw the kid pointing at the statue and then at him again.

"Ulquiorra Cifer" Was what the kid said as he pointed at the statue and then back at himself. Buulzario looked at the kid in confusion as he scratched his head.

"So, which Is Ulquiorra Cifer, your name or the name of the statue?" Buulzario asked.

"Both" Was the only answer given.

'Seriously, couldn't this kid speak more than just two or three words?' He thought in annoyance.

"So…is Ulquiorra your real name, or did you just take it from the statue?" Buulzario asked.

"Both" Was the only answer give…again. He stared at the pale skinned kid in with twitching eye of annoyance.

"Really? Why is that?" Buulzario asked, expecting another one word answer which would totally flip him off, but the respond that was given was anything but that.

Suddenly Ulquiorra was enveloped in dark pillar with a green outline, everything around him then became dark as light seem to fade away from the atmosphere. He could feel an oppressing sensation reeling inside him, had he been the normal everyday Buulzario that was still living with his family he would've immediately passed out, but he was no longer that person, he was Majin Buulzario, and he was by far normal.

When the darkness seems to dissipate he could see the green pillar seem to disappear. What stood where the Pale skinned kid was now replaced by another. The kid now stood a little bit taller with the same feature as the man on the statue the kid's hair is now a little longer than before, on the Kid's back is a pair of Bat wings, a tail with an arrow shaped end, bat like foots, sharp claws on each hand, a hole on the chest, and a pair of horn on the head. The kid's eyes seems to change as they no longer the emerald green color which it once had, now his iris are yellow with green sclera.

He then saw as the kid pointed at the statue and himself once more.

"Same" The kid said. Buulzario looked at the kid and the statue again, there was no doubt now that the kid transformed he could see the resemblance beside the feature of the statue itself, the man on the statue and kid himself seem to resembles each other a bit. He sighed in confusion as he turned to the kid again. He then saw the kid flashed once more and turned back into his original form, but once again nude.

"How are you able to transform like that? Did you ate a Devil Fruit?" Buulzario asked the Pale skinned kid who tilt his head in confusion. He then pointed at the pedestal.

"Weird Fruit" Ulquiorra answered as Buulzario suspicion was confirmed.

"Yup, it's a Devil Fruit alright, but then what kind of Devil Fruit did you ate?" He asked since he wanted to know what kind of fruit did the kid ate that allowed the kid to 'Transform' into a look alike of the statue. Sadly the only response he got is a look of confusion from the kid which means the kid has no idea. Buulzario sighed in annoyance.

"Kid where do you come from?" Buulzario asked. The kid in mention then tilt his head with the same goddamn expressionless look.

"Home?" Ulquiorra answered confusedly. Buulzario sighed once more in annoyance as he shook his head.

"No, I mean how did got in this island, or were you born in this island?" He asked with a little more specific question.

"Oh…Slave" He answered as he pointed at himself. Buulzario eyes widen as he heard the word 'Slave', immediately he had his suspicion about the kid.

"You were a Slave?" Buulzario asked with a narrow eyes. Ulquiorra nod as he pointed to the corner of the cave and showed a broken chain cuffs. Buulzario saw this and knew right away what it mean as he turned to Ulquiorra.

"Who were you a Slave to?" Buulzario asked. Ulquiorra immediately tilt his head once more as he closed his eyes thinking. A couple of second later Ulquiorra eyes opened as he looked at Buulzario.

"Celestial Dragon" was the response given by Ulquiorra as Buulzario eyes widen. As a former World Noble he would know that Celestial Dragon would have their own Slaves with the around, but he also knew that no slaves ever escape from their master since they don't want to invoke the wrath of the Celestial Dragons, to anger them would mean death warrant, but in front of him is a child that is not dead and not a slave.

"How did you escape?" Buulzario asked as he wanted to know the story.

"The ship Crashed" Ulquiorra answered as Buulzario eyes widen by the answer. If the kid escaped by a ship crash then it would mean he was not a slave to the Celestial Dragon yet. He went to the kid and looked on his back. He then saw no slave mark that slaves to Celestial Dragon usually mark their slave, he had prior knowledge about it, "The Hoof of the Soaring Dragon" they call it. He sighed in relief as he saw the kid looking back at him in confusion.

"You were on a ship? A slaver ship? And it crashed?" Buulzario asked as he wanted to know if the ship crashed near the island.

"Giant Fish crashed" Ulquiorra answered. He raised looked at the kid weirdly at the answer and have a pretty guess on what the kid meant by 'Giant Fish', the kid seems to have a pretty lack of knowledge of the sea itself.

"A Sea King? Your ship crashed to a Sea King?" He asked as Ulquiorra nodded.

"Arrived here" Ulquiorra added. Buulzario then closed his eyes as he began to adopt a thoughtful pose. He thought of the answer given by Ulquiorra so far.

Ulquiorra said the ship crashed by a Sea King then he would've saw one around the island when he was flying on the sky, and if it was true then the Ship in mention would be far deep on the bottom of the ocean, which means it is now unreachable. He sighed in annoyance as he looked at Ulquiorra once more.

"So the tide of the sea must've washed you here" Buulzario concluded as he saw Ulquiorra nodding. He then saw Ulquiorra pointing at himself and the statue once more.

"Found me here" Ulquiorra added as he pointed at himself and the statue once more and then at the pedestal where Ulquiorra mentioned where he found the Devil Fruit he ate. Buulzario then thought of things so far.

'I thought could salvage anything from the slaver ship that might lead me to Mariejois so I find the location where my family new mansion was, damn it, if only I could just swim down there and get anything that might help me, but I can't because of my Devil Fruit, I can no longer swim!' He thought. He then look at the kid once more, and saw he was staring at him weirdly. He then saw Ulquiorra looking at him weirdly as he reach to grab something.

*Boink*

"Tail" Ulquiorra said as he pulled the thing on Buulzario's head. He looked at Ulquiorra who was pulling his supposedly 'Tail' with a deadpan look. He then grabbed the little kids' arm as he stopped him from pulling it again.

"Kid do you remember where the ship crashed?" Buulzario asked as Ulquiorra eyes widen as he nod. He then dragged Buu's arm outside of the cave.

* * *

Outside of the cave, on the coast of the island stood two figure. Both of them faced upon the deep blue sea looking at something which is not surface. One of the figure then pointed at a direction as the other figure turned in curiosity.

"So is that where the direction of where the ship crashed?" Buulzario asked at the pale skinned boy. Ulquiorra nodded as he kept pointing at the particular direction. Buulzario looked at the direction which was directed by Ulquiorra. He had planned on how to salvage the slaver ship which was sunk by a Sea King. It was risky plan since he does not know if it would work or not, but if he want to get anywhere back to his home he would have to take risks.

Buulzario grabbed one of his arm as he could feel the flexible component of his body. He pulled his arm as he could feel it stretching like gum, just maybe he could extent his arm to the bottom of the sea. He made a fist and tried to punch to the air and saw how his arm extended like rubber. He sighed in content as he was about to start his plan.

He turned to the boy and saw Ulquiorra looking at him wide eye. Buulzario could only respond by looking back with a confused face.

"What?" Buulzario asked in confusion. He then saw Ulquiorra pointing at him.

"Rubber" Was all Ulquiorra said, Buulzario smiled in understanding what the pale boy was surprised about.

"Yup, but I'm not really rubber, I'm a Majin" Buulzario introduced himself. Ulquiorra tilt his head in confusion.

"Majin?" Ulquiorra asked curiosity. Buulzario scracthed the back of his head as he chuckle sheepishly.

"Yeah I don't know what that word mean either, but I bet its something cool. By the way I haven't told you my name haven't I?" Buulzario asked as Ulquiorra shook his head.

"My name is Buu-" He stopped mid sentence as he remembered he no longer looked like Buulzario Donquixote, so how could anyone would identify him as one. He no longer look like the person so he would need a new identity.

"Buu" Ulquiorra called out at the Majin. The Majin looked at Ulquiorra as he heard what the pale boy called him. He then nod at the boy.

"Yup, my name is Buu" The now re-identify himself as Buu introduced himself. Ulquiorra then nod his head in confirmation as he point at the now known as Buu.

"Majin Buu" Ulquiorra called at his name as Buu eyes widen in surprise. Buu then thought of the name 'Majin Buu' it sounded good, and it could replaces his former name which is Buulzario Donquixote.

"You can call me Majin Buu" Buu said as he pat Ulquiorra on the head. Buu then turned back to look at the sea as he took a deep breathe. Buu looked at the sea with one serious look as he then formed his wings and flew to the sky. Ulquiorra then saw as Buu took of to the sky and flew above the ocean.

Buu was now above the ocean near the island, he then extended he then launched his hand to the sea, just like rubber he would need a big enough strength to extend his hand to the sea, he extended his hand as hard as he could as it finally stopped its extend. His hand which is under water now began to form, as it continue to form into a ball then it stopped as it now shape into gigantic eye, the eye of the Sea King which he absorbed. He looked around with his eye for the shipwreck. After a couple of second he finally found what he was looking for, he saw the shipwreck was still in good condition, only it has a large hole on hull, he then retracted his hand as it formed back into his original form.

"Found it, and now for the final step" He muttered as he launched both of his hand to the sea where he had seen the shipwreck under water. His hand then grabbed on to the ship itself. Buu then mustered his strength as he pulled out the strength of every creature he had absorbed, he muster it on his wings as he muster it on his arms. He then could feel something lifted. He pulled out every strength he has once more as he could feel it starting surface. He then saw the shipwreck surfacing slowly as water pouring out lf it. He dragged the shipwreck with all of his might as he brought it ashore.

As was done bringing it ashore he took a deep breathe as he was tired from dragging an entire ship ashore using all of his might. It is a pretty big ship, not your usual medium size boats, or casual civilian ship, no, this is a BIG ship, a ship that fits for thousands of people with the previous owner were slaver and all, and he had just dragged it ashore with his strength alone. He turn to his side and saw Ulquiorra looking at him wide eyes as he pointed his finger at Buu while trembling before his very presence now that the true gravity of the situation is lighted.

"Strong" Was all Ulquiorra could say as Buu let loose a devilish grin his way.

"Well that's just what I am" Buu said with a chuckle as Ulquiorra eyes widen at that statement. He then pointed at the ship.

"Ship crash" Ulquiorra said ad Buu looked at the ship as well. Buu then entered from the large hole in the hull as he began to look around for the captains' cabin. He walked around and saw chains all around strapped to the walls of the ship, but weirdly there was no body, or dead body.

'This indicates that the people that were captured and the slavers were able to escape and let the sea decided their fate, either it was freedom or…' He trailed off his thought as he remembered the Sea King that sunk the ship.

'Death' He thought as he kept walking trough the ship. He then found a hall that has rooms in it and decided to look around for something good. He then found a dresser which is down on the floor. He opened them and found a good pile of wet cloths. He looked at himself and remembered the little pale kid that is buck naked out there. He then decided to bring the whole dressers with him, two handed. He used carried the dressers and brought it outside where Ulquiorra was still standing with the same expression he always wore.

'Seriously, this kid is starting to creep me out' He thought as he brought the dressers to the coast. Ulquiorra looked at Buu and the dressers in curiosity as Buu turned to Ulquiorra.

"There are some clothes in there, wear some that will fit you, I'll be right back" Was all Buu said as he jumped to the top of the ship. Ulquiorra looked as the pink colored Majin jumped to the ship before looking into the drawer for clothes to wear.

Mean Buu had founded the captain's cabin and is currently looking for anything that was left on the room. He looked around for anything that might lead him to the direction to Mariejois. Sadly he found none, he looked around once more for anything that could help him, maybe something good he could use. He then searched trough the trunks and found books, so many books.

'Man this captain must've really love books,…and what is this? A Black covered book?' Buu thought as he opened the book to have a brief look at the book. The title clearly said of instruction of constructions. He was interested by the book and decided to take it with him.

Buu looked trough the books that was lying in the trunk; "Four Sea", "Grand Line Introduction", "Blue Sea Navigation", "Sea Creatures" and there's another map of the Grand Line. He took them all with him as he walked out of the ship. He then found a full clothed Ulquiorra waiting for him. Ulquiorra wore a black boxer while wearing a black coat, though he could clearly see the coat is a wee bit too big for Ulquiorra.

Buu approached Ulquiorra who looked at him while showing the clothing Ulquiorra wore. Buu then looked at the pile of dresses that he presumed Ulquiorra had pull out of the dresser, he saw something caught his attention, it was a white coat. He immediately grabbed the white coat and wore it even thought its too big for his size.

"Fit" Was what the usual one to three word that Ulquiorra said. Buu looked at the little pale kid and shrugged in content. He then looked at the little pale kid in curiosity.

"Ulquiorra, can you fly?" He asked in curiosity as he saw Ulquiorra nod and summoned two bat wings on his back while still holding his original form. Buu cocked his head in curiosity.

"How fast can you stay up on the air?" Buu asked as the Kid stared at him for a second before he flew up to the sky in somewhat a normal speed for him. He then returned in front of him floating on the air.

"Can you hold on to the air long?" Buu asked as he saw Ulquiorra nod. He then grinned as he pulled out his own wings out as he flew to the sky as he looked at Ulquiorra with a grin. He was thinking of bringing a company with him, being alone is a really bad thing for him so he thought of bringing the Pale kid with him, and with the display of ability to fly from the Kid himself he knew right away that bringing Ulquiorra with him as a company would be a blast...despite his weird silence trait.

"Hey kid, do you want to come with me or not?" Buu asked as Ulquiorra looked at the pink Majin in curiosity. Ulquiorra took a long glance to the island for a second before he looked back at Buu.

"Yes" Was the only word Buu needed to hear as he grin widely and looked at Ulquiorra in excitement. Buu then took out the Log Pose he had been holding on for half a day. He saw that the Log Pose had the direction pointed to another direction, which mean they would have a new direction to got to. He then turned to Ulquiorra and saw him looking at Buu wide eyed.

"Skin Pocket" Was what He said as Buu grumbled upon that name. He had a thought, and subject was about stuff that he wanted to bring with him, but sadly he has no bag, so he thought of place he might able to keep stuff, and conveniently he remembered that there is somewhere he could kept things without ever losing them.

His own body.

Which is why he invent a way to create a empty space tight on his belly, so he could keep his stuff in it and pull things out when convenient. The Books, map, and the Log Pose was pretty much kept inside his own body. So when Ulquiorra said "Skin Pocket" He meant of how his own body is a pocket to keep his inventory.

"Yeah-yeah my body is pocket, do you have something you want me to hold on to?" Buu asked with a grumble as he saw Ulquiorra shook his head.

He then motioned Ulquiorra to follow him as Ulquiorra nod.

Both of them flew upon the air as they are ready to visit their new destination.

* * *

 **(Somewhere away)**

"I AM NOT WEAK!" Roared a little boy who tried to stand up against a group of kids who was surrounding the little kid.

"Yeah keep telling that to yourself" Taunted one of the kid.

"You'll won't even become a Marine at this point" another taunted with a grinning face.

"You should just give up and become a janitor while you can!" all of them began to laugh as the little boy trembles in anger. He then looked at them all with eyes about to cry.

"I'll show you, I'LL SHOW YOU ALL ONE DAY!" He shouted as he ran away from the scene leaving a group of laughing kids behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Inside a cave on a big island unknown inside the Grand Line, currently sit the familiar form of the Pink Majin who is clearly reading trough he books he had found inside the Captain cabin of the Slaver Ship. He is currently the book titled "Grand Line Introduction" as he was trying to figure out where he is currently at. A map laid out in front of him as he was trying to figure out where the hell he's currently on. Somehow trough out reading the book he had just got a clearer picture of what kind of a place both him and Ulquiorra is currently in.

The Grand Line is a sea of no sanity, in here anything could happen with the constant weird climate that kept changing out of the blue, storms could pop up out of nowhere, a blizzard could appear in the middle of the day light, and a cow could literally fell out of the sky for all possibility. A normal compass will not work inside the Grand Line as the islands inside it kept giving off Magnetic streams which could put any normal Compass into disarray, which is why every good sailor in the Grand Line would always have a Log Pose ready, so they wouldn't get stranded God knows somewhere inside the Grand Line…like himself for some reason.

Though that's only one of the problem to be had inside the Grand Line, it is also known as a Pirates' graveyard due to the constant danger to be had inside the Grand Line. Well the Giant Bird that literally pops out of nowhere, the Gigantic Pink beast of a Gorilla, and the Serpentine Sea King that tried to eat him when he flew pretty much proofed it to be true. The next problem is the most notorious problem of all problems

Pirates, and the dangerous kind of one.

Inside the sea of Grand Line there are many pirates roaming its dangerous blue sea searching for fames and fortunes, and many of those that just want to defy the World Government. Basically the sea of Grand Line is full of land mines just ready to bring out troubles up on your ass, or so he read in the book.

"Man, and to think the situation couldn't get anymore scarier, now we have to be careful of all the dangerous stuff in the Grand Line" Buu muttered as he dropped down his book and take a look at the map that is laid in front of him. The map shows pretty much the second half of Grand Line that is divided by the Red Line, which is pretty much known as "Paradise" while lacking the other half of the Grand Line known as the "New World". The map isn't much of a help though, it only shows line of path that goes from island to island, but even with that he wouldn't even know what these islands are, and even where they are, all he knows are the names of the places, but not where, which is a downer for him, the only way he could travel trough these island is by using the Log Pose or the other version of one known as the Eternal Pose, the variation of the Log Pose, one which always locks on a specific island's Magnetic Field which make the Eternal Pose as a Log Pose that would only lock on one specific island…sadly he doesn't have one.

Though even with all of these problem in mind he is no longer lost in the direction of goal. As he had first in mind he would need to find his family, and he doesn't know where they are, but if there is someone or some people that would know where they are it would only one, which is the people his family was a part of.

The Celestial Dragons

Which all resides in Mariejois, his family's former home. The map in front of him pretty much shows him how to get there, and if he wants to get to Mariejois he would need to got the border between Paradise and New World, though there will be some problem in getting there; like fore and first is that he himself and his family is no longer World Noble so the place is no longer accessible to him, and added to the fact that he no longer look anywhere like Buulzario Donquixote anymore he's pretty sure the Celestial Dragon would rather have him as their personal entertainment freak of a pet instead, which is something he definitely refuse to be. The rest of the planning would just have to build up on his way to Mariejois, right now he just have to survive and gather any information he could come across.

Buu sighed as he looked up to the entrance which shows the scenery red painted sky as the day has began to dawn. He observed the Log Pose and saw it still hasn't gave any new direction, he wondered how long would it take for the Log Pose to give out a new direction. The Book "Grand Line Introduction" clearly says that each time a when a Log Pose has adapt to an island's magnetic field it would immediately point out to the next island, and the cycle would repeat until eventually it would lead to the Red Line, his destination.

He then stood up and walked out from the safety of the. He stood just outside the cave as he saw the scenery in front of him. He stood outside a cave on a mountain, from there he could see the outline of the very island itself, beautiful lush forest over the horizon, steep hills that shows danger of every turn of the island itself, gigantic spiky rocks coming out of the ground, and finally the docile gigantic animals that seem to be roaming around the forest.

Yup, so far this island has been a very nice place and now all they need to do is wait until the Log Pose is finally done adapting with the island's magnetic field. Him and Ulquiorra in the mean time would just have to survive anything that might come their way.

Speaking of Ulquiorra

"What taking the kid so long" Buu mutters to himself as he looked for any sign of Ulquiorra in the distance. After they arrived and found shelter on the island Ulquiorra immediately asked his permission to go out to the island for a bit, Buu saw no wrongs in denying Ulquiorra of his request so he let him off so that while Ulquiorra would be gone for a moment he would be able to read some of the books he had collected from the shipwreck. It has been hours since he had finished reading some of the books, and Ulquiorra haven't returned and it really worries him since the Pale kid have only been a very fine company, it would be a saddening thing to lose the kid on his second day together.

"Maybe I should look for him, he could just be lost in the forest" Buu said to himself as he began to form black wings on his back. He then flew up to the sky as he flew over the forest. He began to try use his enhanced hearing to locate any particular sound. He then found what he was looking for, a lone white figure could be seen standing on top of massive stone staring over a hill on the distance. Buu flew down and saw that it was Ulquiorra , no longer in his Bat mode.

"Ulquiorra, there you are" Buu called out, in response the pale kid turned to look at Buu.

"Buu" Ulquiorra greeted as he turn once again toward the scenery of the hills much to Buu's confusion. Buy also turned to look at the hill and saw nothing there. Buu turned to look at Ulquiorra who is staring at the hill very intently.

"Um Ulquiorra, is there a reason why you kept staring at that hill?" Buu questioned. Ulquiorra turned to Buu with his emerald green eyes staring at him as he pointed at the hill.

"Not hill" Ulquiorra told him as Buu tilt his head in confusion. Ulquiorra lack of explanation is beginning to confuse him as he observed the hill and its surrounding, only to find nothing.

"So…you're saying that there is something hiding behind that hill over there?" Buu asked with a raised brow (If he had one) as Ulquiorra shook his head.

"No…not hill…something else" Ulquiorra said as he kept pointing to the same hill much to Buu's confusion, but then he could a rumbling sound. The hill which the whole time was pointed out by Ulquiorra suddenly lifted up, surprising Buu. The ground which consists of the hill itself began to tore apart as it reveals itself to be an animal.

It was a gigantic turtle. The gigantic turtle took a glance at Buu and Ulquiorra for a moment before walking away at a very slow pace.

Buu could only looked at the Gigantic turtle in surprise as he didn't expected a gigantic turtle to be what was lying under the Hill. No, he didn't expected an animal to be a part of a landscape of an island itself, that much already surprise him.

Buu turned to Ulquiora wide eyed.

"How did you know there was an animal under there?" Buu asked as Ulquiorra responded by pointing at his ear.

"Sharp ears…I hear many" Ulquiorra explained whilst attempting to use proper grammar. Buu looked at Ulquiorra curiously as he then looked around the forest around them.

"Really? What can you hear from that direction?" Buu asked as he pointed at a random direction. Ulquiorra looked at the direction Buu was pointing and focused his hearing at said direction. Ulquiorra closed his eyes as he could hear many things coming from the direction.

"I hear Many…animals…wind…ocean…explosions" at that Buu eyes widen

"Wait, explosions?" Buu asked the pale child as Ulquiorra opened his eyes and looked at Buu in confirmation. Ulquiorra nod as he pointed at the direction where he heard the explosion.

"Yes…explosions…many Explosions" Ulquiorra said. Buu then turned to the same direction as he began to form his wings on his back. Ulquiorra saw this and also retract his bat wings. Buu made a hand gesture for Ulquiorra to follow him as Ulquiorra nod upon the sign. The both of them then took off as Buu went off in his normal speed, not wanting for Ulquiorra to get left behind. Buu began speculating what makes the explosion sounds as he flew ever onward without even noticing how far he has flew.

'It could it be an active Volcano Mountain? I did see some mountain on this island, but if it was then there should've been an earthquake to warn us of one, could it be something else? Something else like….' Buu trailed off as he then saw something in the distance, he began to realize that he was now almost near the edge of the island, he could see the coast in the clearing . What lies ahead is now much more clearer to him, the cause of the explosion was definitely not from a volcano. What he found was a ship, cannons firing, and black flags with a skull picture waving up high.

It was a pirate ship, a real fucking pirate ship!

Buu stopped in his track as his eyes widen at the sight of a real-life pirate ship. As the book he had just read said, he could always find pirates roaming around the Grand Line, but to actually find one so early. The sight of the pirate ship itself brought shivers to his spine, his father always tells him that Pirates are nothing but a band of criminals that pillage, steal, and kills people, that they should be avoided at all costs, all they are only trouble.

To think that he would find one here, oh how troubles seems to love following him.

"Pirates" Buu mutters as he seem to be in a trance. Ulquiorra heard what Buu had muttered as he looked at the Pirate ship below them. Ulquiorra eyes widen as he could hear the sound of people talking from the ship, he could hear the people on the ship are saying.

"Majin Buu" Ulquiorra called out as Buu snapped out of his trance and looked at Ulquiorra in confusion.

"What?" Buu asked as Ulquiorra responded by pointing his finger at the ship below. He then looked at pirate ship and then panicked as he saw something black approaching at them in high-speed. He could see it obviously coming from the ship and heading straight toward them, but he has no idea what the heck it is. All attempt to dodge it was for naught as the incoming projectile exploded mid air.

*BOOM*

Everything around them then exploded into a gigantic explosions.

 **(On the Pirate Ship)**

"Captain Muro its a hit it sir!" Claimed one of the pirates in excited tone. The deck of the ship was filled with pirates all around with weapons looking up at the two flying figures. Their captain, Muro the Launcher, an averagely well known dangerous pirate who has a bounty of the size of 300,000,000 beri…so yeah, in laymen term he is dangerous. He hand his crew are called the "Black Rocket Pirate", an infamous band of pirates that has been known to attack thousands of Marine ships and base. Muro the Launcher is also known for his Devil Fruit and its ability, the **Iru Iru no Mi** , the Devil Fruit which ability is known to make anything he wants launches like a rocket, including his own body. This Devil Fruit allows his band of pirate to be the most dangerous and slickest band of pirate that roams the grand line.

Standing on the forecast of the Pirate ship known as "The Exploding Skull" with the gigantic picture of an skull with explosions as their Black Flag, is none other than Captain Muro himself, wearing a what a typical ship captain uniform, only its in black. The man was staring to the sky observing the spot where his crew had just hit the two figure on the sky.

His true purpose of being here today was to hunt down a legendary beast known as "The Indestructible". Now, Muro has a record, a very well known record of being able to destroy many things. He Destroyed a whole town in a night, He destroyed a Fleet of Marine ships in hours, He can even destroy a his enemies to obliteration without a single trace of dust left if he wants to (That's a lie he made up to increase his fearsomeness), and when he heard of a legendary beast named "The Indestructible" he knows that this is a new challenge to proof his worth, and plus he could also turn in a very big sum of gold if he could turn in such legendary beast in the Black Market. Right now they are trying to hunt down the Legendary Beast, its known last location was said to be on the island which where he's at currently, so to draw out the beast from its hiding he launched a series of explosions on the island, he kept launching explosions into the island until either the beast finally comes out or dead by random explosion. Though on the process his crew had spotted two flying figures above their ship, seeing them as a distraction in his current goal he decided to blew them up with his power.

Now Muro stared up at the explosion his power had created, his keen eyes observed the explosion, he saw the Explosive cannonball he launched had hit one of the two flying figures directly, he could see the other one survived while the other one met with a direct hit, that means its probably dead now, and only one left to destroy.

"Hm, let's see if I blow up the other one" Muro mutter with a smirk as he prepared his attack, but before he could even launch his next move he saw something falling out from the sky. Pink goo raining down from the sky in tiny bits as it rained down to the ship hitting part of his ship and his crews. The pirate crew looked at the pink gooey stuff as they wonder

"What the hell are these?" Asked one one of the pirate crew

"Hey, I think these are the innards of that creature captain Mora blew up" Responded one of the crew

"Really? Well then I think-WHAT THE HECK!" Shouted on of the crew in panic as the Pink goo began to squirm around and move to their bodies. The pirate crew saw this and panicked as they saw the pink goo which had scattered around the ship began to gather move to their body like carnivores chasing their prey.

"H-HELP ME!" Screamed one of the crew as all of them saw the pink goo began to enlarge and swallowed the man whole. The other began to panick and tried to remove the goo away from them, some even tried to stab and shoot them, but all of them was to no avail was useless as one by one they were swallowed by the pink goo.

Mora saw this immediately and saw some of the pink goo around his body also squirming on him beginning to try to swallow him, he then immediately used his Devil Fruit power. The goo on his body was suddenly launched away as they flew from Mora's body. Mora saw some other goo trying to reach him, giving it no chance to eat him he began to jump high to the air using his power to propel him.

"What the hell are those things!?" Mora wondered as he was still mid air and keeping it that way by propelling himself mid air in a constant manner. He then saw his crew being swallowed by the pink goo one by one as all of them had no chance against the pink goo. Then he saw the pink goo stopping as the rest of the surviving crew also saw this, he saw as the pink goo gathered into the center of the ship, all of them gathering as one mashing up to each other. The pink goo began to mash and shape up, the form of a creature began to take form as the goo finally mashed up all together.

Mora then saw it, the creature that had just swallowed up his crew, the one which he had probably blew up on the sky. He then saw it, the creature had a tall and muscular humanoid body with pink skin, he could spot holes over its chest and arms and head, the head by all mean was not a human head, its bloody red eyes seemingly saying rage, on top of its head is a single tail seem to sprout out, its ear are shaped like a rectangular hole. This was the creature that has swallowed up his crew. Mora eyes widen as he was struck with a revelation.

"Could it be?! The Indestructible!" Mora shouted in which his crew also manage to hear his proclamation, and began to panic at the presence of the pink creature. The pink creature heard what Mora had just said and turned to Mora himself.

 **(With Buu)**

Buu had just experienced a one in a life time scar that will forever be bore with him for the rest of his life.

He had just experienced being blown up to pieces! And if anyone would ever asked how did it felt like he would tell them with a straight face that it was not fun at all.

The moment the exploding object hit him he could feel his own body being torn to shreds, a very painful experience for him, as parts of his body in tiny bits fell from the sky and landed on the ship and the pirates. He at that point he couldn't even feel or do anything, he had no body as it was torn apart by the explosion, so he did the only thing he knew what to do to survive he current predicament

He absorbs!

What he didn't expected to absorb was many of the pirates themselves, in his last three experience of absorbing a life creature into him he only knew that he could absorb living being into him in a singular manner since he never did absorbed more than a single creature at the same time, but now he knew he could as he absorbed many of the pirates, he absorbed their body as he gained their form, strength, memories, knowledge.

It was….exhilarating, to gain all those things in one stroke, just exhilarating, but know he knows what he is dealing with.

They are called the Black Rocket Pirate, an infamous band of pirate that has been known for multiple crime record against the World Government, and their Captain, Muro the Launcher, is a powerful man who posses the same thing as he is, a Devil Fruit, called the **Iru Iru no Mi** , a Devil Fruit which allows the user to launch everything like a cannon, the man is also known for having a very high bounty in the Grand Line, so in laymen term…

He's dangerous and powerful

And he's currently hunting for a Legendary Beast that reside on the island, a Legendary beast called…

"The Indestructible!"

Yup that's what its called, a very bad naming if he would say so himself.

Buu in all of his new form turned to look at Muro with a glare. The look on the Captain itself is one that shows gleeful excitement as he landed on the ship facing him. Buu then see as Muro looked at Buu with smug look. He could guess that Muro is thinking that he is the so called 'The Indestructible', for now let him think whatever he want, lets see what he has to say.

"So, you're the things that is known as the Indestructible? A very fitting name considering you just survived my attack after being torn to pieces" Muro said to him as he kept his silence to listen what Muro have to say. He then saw as Muro shrugged at him.

"A surprise on my part, nothing has ever survived my power before, I expected The Indestructible to be a titanic creature that will be hard to kill, but no, The Indestructible turns out to be a Pink Gum of a creature that can apparently build it self back up from scratch and eat up my whole crew like water and soap" Muro said as Buu narrowed his eyes at where his monologue is going to. He then see as Muro face then turned much more darker.

"Now, let's see if you name really proof your worth" Muro said as suddenly many things from the ship launched at him simultaneously. Buu enhanced hearing could hear the incoming objects now that he's no longer in a trance and much more focused. Buu in his more adult form felt much more agile and powerful than before, sure he was powerful before with the strength of a Sea King, The Beast, and Giant Bird combined, but all those people he had absorbed, they were powerful by their own right since they are a crew from the infamous Black Rocket Pirate.

Buu saw the first object to come at him was a cannonball, he grabbed the cannonball by his hand and using his rubber like hand he used the cannonball as a flail to destroy all of the object that came at him. In one swing everything around Buu was immediately destroyed as Buu regained his stance and looked at Muro with a smirk as he cracked the Cannonball on his hand into pieces.

Muro saw the action taken by Buu and knew that Buu was not some any ordinary beast, the show of technique from Buu was enough sign of intelligence which shows that Buu was not by all mean a 'Beast'. Muro smirked as he looked at Buu

"Well if you're that resistant to dying I guess I just have to level up the play field" Muro said as he used his two hand to make a hand gesture. Suddenly everything the scraps from the Cannonball which Buu had cracked to pieces launched at Buu much to Buu's surprise.

Buu immediately jumped back as he saw the scrap launched away, he then saw Muro made another gesture as he saw a cannon launched itself at Buu, but Buu manage to evade that one as he immediately formed his wings and flew up mid air.

Buu looked down and saw Muro looking up while creating another gesture, but he didn't see anything launched from the ship, suddenly a shadow loomed over Buu as he saw something approaching from the sky. A gigantic rock had been launched to sky and right now coming down at Buu's way, his eyes widen as he punched the rocks into oblivion. Buu immediately realized his mistake as he saw rubbles from the rock he had destroyed propelled toward him. He then felt as hundreds of tiny rocks stabbing him, and then he saw Muro himself after propelling himself mid air to finish Buu with his technique.

" **V1 Rocket Punch!** " Muro shouted as he was launched from his position toward Buu with his fist all ready to punch Buu to kingdoms come. Buu gritted his teeth as he moved to block the attack. Muro saw this and smirked, the V1 Rocket Punch was not some ordinary technique where he gets launched and punch an enemy away, no, behind his fist was a propellant air ready to blow and boost up his punch and in front of his fist are propellant air ready to blow up a hole on its target.

Buu stayed his position to block as Muro smirked knowing his block will be useless as Muro didn't launched a normal straight punch, but a haymaker. Buu didn't saw the haymaker coming as it hit him on the head real bad.

Buu could feel the damage from behind such punch, it was overwhelmingly painful. Buu was launched up high by the punch as he went limb from damage given to him. Thoughts came pass into his mind

'Let's see, why did even want to pick a fight with that guy again? I mean I could've just told him that I wasn't The Indestructible and just leave him to find it himself, but then again Muro is a guy who always love challenges so passing me away free is like leaving a sack of gold on the street, but if had just said something he could've just let me go, then again I did absorbed half of his crew, but still, avoiding fighting him would've been a smart move, I've seen what he could do from his crews memories, he was powerfull and not to be messed with…but why did I stayed silence and let him fight me?' Buu thought as his body began to fall from the sky toward the pirate ship, his body is facing to the ground as he saw Muro staring up with wicked looking grin.

...

…

…

'BECAUSE IT FELT SO FUCKING FUN!' Buu thought in glee as he looked at Muro with a mirroring expression Buu let loos a dark looking grin at him and formed a fist on his hand. Buu eyes were locked at Muro's as the only thing on his mind was defeating this guy.

Muro looked up in excitement

"So the things still has some fighting in it huh? Well then let's see if he could handle this one" Muro said as he form a fist of his own. The air around his fist began to form into a spiraling form, as suddenly a drill like form of wind began to appear on his fist. Muro looked up as he locked his eyes at Buu's, and with a grin he launched his next technique.

" **V2 Rocket Punch!** " Muro shouted as he punched the empty air at Buu's direction. The spiraling wind on his hand then launched from his fist as it went to the sky, suddenly a booming sound appears as the spiraling wind launches away in an unimaginable speed. Buu saw the incoming attack, the wind which is approaching him is now so condensed that it is visible to the naked eye. Buu couldn't do anything to avoid the attack, but he could….

Suddenly Buu grabbed his one arm and tore it off, Buu gathered all the strength behind him and threw it at Muro in high speed.

Muro saw this and retract his hand up to the sky

" **OMNI-PUSH** " Muro shouted as everything around muro was blasted away, the fit which had came in close to Muro stopped mid air as the blast stopped its movement. The arm stopped in its path, but then something happened, the arm began to deform into pink goo and launched itself at Muro who saw this and widen his eyes.

" **OMNI-PUSH!** " Muro shouted once more as everything around him was blasted away, including the pink goo. He didn't see it, as everything was blasted away Buu had already been torn apart by the technique, but it was exactly what Buu wanted to happen. As Buu was torn to pieces he is once more became tiny bits of goo that rains upon the captain.

Muro saw the tiny goo coming his way and realizes his mistake, he was about to use his technique to blast away everything once more when he felt something constricting him, he looked down and saw a pink gummy stuff holding his hand. He didn't have time to wonder as the pink goo rain started fall on him, one by one it hit his body, as It tried to consume him, he used his power to blow some away, but without the use of his hand his power is uncontrollable, he screamed in rage as he attempt to free himself from the pink goo. Everything was too late as the Pink Goo are beginning to swallow him up whole as he sees nothing but darkness.

The pink goo began to swallow up Muro as he now became one with the pink goo.

 **(With Ulquiorra)**

Ulquiorra had just fell from the sky as the explosion pushed him to the ground. As Ulquiorra began to fall in a very fast phase he tried use his wings once more, and before he could arrive on the ground he manage to fly himself to balance, just a couple of inch from the ground. Ulquiorra grunt as he stopped his wing and fell to the ground.

The pale kid stood up as he clean away the dust on his body, but then he began to feel the ground shaking. Ulquiorra ultra hearing then perked up as it began to caught something. His eyes widen as he located where the sound came from he looked down upon the ground his is standing on.

The ground lifted off as Ulquiorra could only stand there looking surprise at what the ground he was standing on is actually is

" **Who have awoken me from my slumber** " a deep voice of the creature bellow Ulquiorra. The only thing Ulquiorra could do was one thing

"Me"

* * *

 **AN: Well I you all can guess what comes next right? Guys, really, I really like to write fun OP stuff okay, so don't discourage me. Anyway, I had a couple of Ideas for who else would be a apart of Buu's Pirate crew in the future, but since a good story maker always accept other's idea I'm going to ask any of you if you all have and Idea for who might suit best for Buu's pirate crew. Remember, I take Other Anime Element.**


End file.
